The Kindness of Strangers
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Only a day after the destruction of Konoha, Iruka discovers a woman in need of his help. Taking her into his home, he protects her from various enemies and mishaps, including agents from the red light district and other ninja. IrukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Umino Iruka was scouting the forest just beyond Konoha's border. He was not alone; other ninja from the village were with him, including ANBU agents, jounin, chunin, and a few genin. It had only been twenty-four hours since Pain destroyed the village. The teams had been sent to search for any remaining members of Akatsuki. Iruka could spot two of his teammates; Nara Shikaku was twenty yards to his left and Sai was thirty yards to his right. Every member of the scouting team wore headsets so they could communicate as easily as possible.

Iruka listened for any unusual sounds coming from the forest. His ears were straining for any sound at all and it was a shock when he heard Sai's voice loud and clear.

"Iruka-san, I have not spotted anything unusual nearby, I shall go farther away and search deeper into the forest." Sai informed him.

"Go ahead, but make sure you're in range of at least one headset." Iruka commanded.

Sai gave a curt nod and disappeared quickly into the deep green foliage. Iruka dropped to the forest floor and began to search quietly on foot. Shikaku landed near him a few yards away. Just as Iruka was about to speak, both men heard a soft whimpering coming from no more than five yards in front of them. The two men looked at each other and nodded, each going their separate ways to locate the source of the sound.

Iruka made his way off to his right. Quietly, he moved swiftly toward the source of the whimpering. The sound grew louder and Iruka felt that it sounded like a wounded, pathetic animal.

Then, he stood just behind the tree where the sound was coming from. Iruka stepped lightly around the tree and saw a disheveled woman kneeling at the base of it. He had startled her; she screamed and stood, trying to get away, but fell again to her knees. She was grasping her left thigh.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Iruka told her in a calm voice. Shikaku stood only a few feet in front of the woman looking confusedly at Iruka. Shikaku stepped toward the woman, who looked up at him with frightful eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you." He told her as he knelt down beside her. "Now, let me see your leg."

She whimpered again, but sat fully on the ground and stretched her left leg out to him. Iruka sat down next to her and watched as Shikaku gently pushed the ripped kimono up to her hip. The wound was deep and gnarled. She was bleeding at a steady pace and a thick line of white had formed at the edges of the wound. Iruka had to stop himself from take a sharp breath in at seeing how bad her injury was.

"Miss, can you tell us your name?" Iruka asked.

"Anzu." She answered in strained high pitched voice.

"Like the fruit." Iruka answered.

She smiled and nodded before clenching her teeth and letting out a strangled cry when Shikaku put pressure on the edge of her leg wound. He body lay fully on the ground now, her face turned down. Iruka noticed the gold pins bound in her hair, the scent of cherry blossoms radiated off her clothing and skin. Shikaku ripped a piece of cloth and tied it around her upper thigh as a makeshift tourniquet. He wet the rest of the cloth and placed it over the wound. She squealed in pain and reached out for Iruka's hand. She squeezed it tightly. Iruka allowed her to take his hand in her pain and felt how soft and smooth her skin was. The cool silk of her sleeve brushed against Iruka's wrist.

It was then, as Shikaku concentrated on cleaning Anzu's wound, that Iruka took the liberty to look over her person. Her body was slim, but mature, and her blue kimono hung comfortably to her body. There was a second, light green, kimono under the first; it too was ripped and soiled with blood. His eyes moved to her feet where he expected to find elegant shoes, but found nothing; she was barefoot.

Iruka looked up to see how far Shikaku was in cleaning the wound. The older man looked at Iruka through the corner of his eye and smirked at him. Shikaku didn't miss for a second that Iruka was giving the young woman the once over.

"I'm almost done rinsing your wound." Shikaku said softly to Anzu. He lifted the wet clot, now soaked with blood, from her leg and examined the damage. He saw a glimmer in the wound as the sun shone through the trees. Keeping pressure above the wound, Shikaku pull a three inch shard of glass from the wound, the woman's body shivering in pain. After the glass was removed, the wound began to bleed freely again.

"Iruka, I can't help her anymore. She needs medical attention from a medic nin." Shikaku said in his raspy voice. "I'm going to catch up with Sai. You go ahead back to the village and bring this woman to a medic-nin."

Iruka nodded his agreement. Shikaku left in a hurry. Iruka stood from where he was sitting. Anzu was looking up at him while keeping the wet cloth over her wound.

"How do you suppose you will get me to the village? I cannot walk." Anzu inquired.

Bending down and placing his hands under her legs and back, Iruka picked the petite woman up bridal style. "I'll just have to carry you there." He smiled.

Anzu blushed and averted her eyes. She was finding it hard to keep pressure on her wound while being held as she was. Iruka tried to carry her without jostling her too much, but he found this very difficult. She would whimper or squeak when he regained his grip on her or when he moved too hastily.

"When did this happen?" Iruka asked.

"When did what happen?" Anzu asked confused.

"When did you get your injury?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, it happened last night when I was making my way to Konoha." She answered.

"Why were you journeying to Konoha?"

"I was searching for an elderly man named Jiraiya." She answered, obviously caught up in her thoughts.

"Master Jiraiya?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" She asked hopefully.

"I did. It grieves me to tell you that he is dead. He passes away about a month ago." Iruka informed her with saddened eyes.

Anzu became very quiet and closed her eyes. Her lips moved silently as she held her face content. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked at Iruka dead on.

"How?" she asked sternly.

"What were you doing just now?" Iruka avoided the question.

"How?" She asked harsher than before.

"He was killed by a ninja, the same ninja that did this." Iruka nodded his head upward.

They stood at the opening of the gates. Iruka surveyed her as she took in the destruction of the village.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**: This is my third fan-fiction story. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Yuushi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anzu sat on a cot set up in the makeshift medical center. Iruka was standing behind Sakura, watching her heal Anzu's wounds.

"Iruka-sensei," Sakura said sweetly. "I can't heal her if you're breathing down my neck!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Iruka blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"There, all done." Sakura said stepping back to view her handy work.

Anzu slid her fingers over the area that was once bleeding. She smiled to herself and stood up letting the elegant kimonos cover hr legs once again.

"Thank you." Anzu said bowing to the young medical-nin.

"Oh, it was no problem at all. It really didn't take that long to heal." Sakura answered modestly. "Anzu-san, I can't help wondering what village you came from."

"Mmm…I came a long way to get here and I do not plan on leaving very soon." Anzu bowed to Sakura and Iruka before slipping out of the medical tent.

Iruka thanked Sakura and rushed out of the tent. He lost Anzu among all the people helping to rebuild the village. Iruka turned in a circle, desperately searching for the young woman. When he was facing the same way he started, he spotted her. She stood in front of Aoba, clearly asking the man a question. Aoba nodded and pointed toward the large where Tsunade was being watched. Anzu bowed to Aoba and left in the direction the ninja had pointed.

"Anzu-san!" Iruka heard a familiar voice yell. He searched for the owner of the voice and saw Naruto hastily approaching the beautiful woman.

Anzu smiled brightly seeing Naruto in front of her. She bowed to Naruto before the boy pulled her into a tight hug. Iruka stared in shock; Naruto had never mentioned this woman to him. He watched as Naruto led Anzu to Tsunade's tent. Naruto was talking very fast to her and Iruka didn't catch anything the boy said. He just followed a few paces behind so they wouldn't know he was following them or that he was eavesdropping. The two disappeared behind the cloth door.

Iruka went up to the opening of the tent to listen. Shizune was introducing herself as Naruto quickly explained that Anzu was from far away and that she would not be going back. He told the hokage's advisor that the young woman needed a place to stay and that she was willing to help with the recovery of the village.

"Anzu-san, that would be very helpful, but I'm afraid that with the hokage incapacitated, you will not be here legally." Shizune explained sadly.

"I understand, but I cannot go back to where I came from. I do not wish to ever live the same way again. Please understand that I have no problem being here, as you say, illegally. Just as long as you allow me to stay until Tsunade-sama wakes up." Anzu replied.

"I believe I can allow that." Shizune nodded. "Do you have anyone to stay with while the village is being rebuilt?"

Anzu didn't answer. Just as Naruto was about to say something, Iruka stepped into the tent.

"She can stay with me." Iruka stated.

Anzu smiled and bowed low. "Thank you, you are too kind."

"Then it's settled, Anzu-san with stay with Iruka until the village has been rebuilt and Tsunade has woken up." Shizune stated.

Naruto smiled toothily and punched the air. "This is great! Anzu-san would you like to get some ramen? Iruka-sensei come with us!"

"Sure, my treat." Iruka told Naruto and nodded to Anzu.

"All right!" Naruto yelled before running out of the tent.

"Thank you for your understanding, Shizune-san." Anzu bowed and left, Iruka following behind closely.

"How do you know Naruto?" Iruka asked not being able to hold the question back any longer.

"I met him while he was training with Jiraiya-sama." She said quietly.

"Ah, so it comes back to Jiraiya. How is it you know one of the great sanin?" Iruka pressed.

"That, I'm afraid is confidential." Anzu said curtly. "Come, we do not want to keep Naruto waiting." She took longer strides, her kimono showing her bare feet with every step.

"Wouldn't you like some shoes?" Iruka asked noticing.

"I am perfectly fine. I will find proper shoes later, but right now I would very much like to sit and eat ramen with Naruto." She turned away from Iruka.

Iruka stayed silent as they walked to the newly rebuilt Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto sat on the stood farthest right bouncing impatiently.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Naruto asked.

"I am sorry, your sensei kept me." Anzu bowed as she apologized.

Naruto blushed at the beautiful woman, "Oh, don't worry about it Anzu-san. Sit next to me; I want to know how you get here."

Anzu sat on the stood to the left of Naruto. Iruka noticed that even in sitting on a stool, she was elegant and poised. Iruka sat down to the left of Anzu. He hadn't been this close to her since he carried her to the medical tent in the morning. He smelled the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms flowing off of her.

"Iruka-san?" Teuchi asked.

"I'm sorry?" Iruka asked.

"What will you have Iruka-san?" Teuchi asked again.

"Oh, ramen with pork, please." Iruka answered.

Iruka heard the sound of laughter and came out of his daze. He turned to his two companions and saw Naruto laughing deeply and Anzu laughing lightly. The sound of her light laughter calmed him.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Anzu asked suddenly.

"Oh, I'm fine. I know the bandages make it look bad, but I heal really fast. I feel fine, I'm just glad that the pervy sage didn't die in for nothing." Naruto's eyes darkened and began to water.

Anzu's hand rested on Naruto's shoulder in subtle understanding. Iruka watched as Naruto silently reached up and placed his hand over hers. The sadness was gone the moment ramen was placed in front of Naruto, though.

Iruka ate silently trying to figure out the relationship Naruto held with the young woman. When Naruto was done with his fifth bowl, Iruka paid for everyone's meal and walked Naruto back to his apartment. Anzu stayed behind the two and watched them as they talked.

"Naruto, how do you know this woman?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, when I was training with the pervy sage, we stopped over in a small village. He gambled a lot and drank a lot, and then he dragged me to this large house where all these women dressed in beautiful kimonos, like Anzu's, were waiting at the doorway. I stayed just inside the entrance of the house, but pervy sage requested a meeting with Anzu-san. All I really remember, though, was this old lady that was ordering around all the pretty women, and she kept saying 'You don't earn your money for this okiya by just standing there!'" Naruto explained his story.

"Mhmm…I'll see you around Naruto. Take care of yourself." Iruka gave Naruto a hug just before the boy went into his apartment. "Follow me, my home is this way."

Iruka led the way to his apartment and kept silent allowing himself to think over the story Naruto had told him. He kept taking glances of Anzu as she walked with her head high and her eyes cast to the ground.

"So…you're a geisha." It wasn't a question.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him incredulously. "No, not anymore." She answered.

"So, you ran away. When you were running, was that when you got that deep cut on your leg?" Iruka wanted the truth.

She nodded silently.

"Why did you run away from your okiya?" He asked sincerely.

"No woman wants the life of a geisha. I am included in that statement. It was forced upon me and I had enough. I made my case and I left…for good." Anzu said sternly. "I have a lot to learn about not being a geisha, but I am willing to try…to live the life I want."

Iruka gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you for telling me the truth." Iruka opened the door to his apartment and held the door open for Anzu.

She stepped forward and stood in the middle of his living room. She looked around, trying to be subtle.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." Iruka told her. He showed her where everything was in his apartment. He showed her that the bathroom was the door at the end of the hallway and that the bedroom was the door right off the living room. "You don't have anything to wear to bed, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Well, I should have a big shirt in here that would suit you." Iruka opened his closet and searched every piece of clothing on a hanger. He finally found a short sleeved shirt that would fit her well. "Here, this should work."

"Thank you, Iruka-san. You are very kind to offer your home to me." She bowed in thanks.

"It's no problem at all. Now, I'll just be in the living room, so if you need anything, just call for me." Iruka told her before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iruka awoke on the couch in his living room. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Ahh…must have slept wrong." Iruka said to himself. He looked toward his bedroom door remembering that he had offered his bed to the beautiful geisha, Anzu. He saw that the door was still closed and figured she was still asleep.

Iruka went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. There was still a lot of clean up to be done in the village. So much of the village had been destroyed by the Akatsuki; there was barely anything left. The Five Kage Summit was to take place in a week and Lady Tsunade was still unconscious. Everyone in the village was unsure if she would survive, and Danzo had taken it upon himself to take up the title of Hokage in her stead.

Iruka stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He then realized he hadn't brought a fresh set of clothes with him.

"What a pain." Iruka huffed to himself. He wrapped the light blue towel around his waist and opened the door. He walked down the hallway as quietly as he could and entered his bedroom. He looked over at the bed and saw that it was empty. The bed was made and the shirt Iruka had given Anzu was folded on top of the sheets.

Iruka got dressed quickly and ran out of the room. He needed to know where Anzu went. He went to the center of town where the medical tents were set up. He didn't see Anzu anywhere. He decided to go the Ichiraku Ramen stand to see if she went there. As he approached he saw only one person sitting on the stool.

"Naruto." Iruka said.

"Oh, hey, Iruka-sensei. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"You haven't seen Anzu around, have you?" Iruka chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yeah, she was walking around earlier. She told me that if you were looking for her that she'd be on the bridge by the river." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll see you around." Iruka said before turning around and walking toward the bridge Naruto mentioned.

As Iruka approached the bridge he saw Anzu leaning over the railing watching the water pass by. Her hair was down resting at the middle of her back. She was wearing her soiled kimonos and was still barefoot. He walked over to her and also leaned against the railing.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Iruka said.

She turned to him a light blush painting her face. She looked down and stared at the river again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Anzu said still not looking at him. "I woke up and I couldn't fall asleep again so I got dressed and took a walk. I didn't realize before how damaged the village was when I arrived. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it; we're making due with what we have. And Naruto is a hero to the villagers now. If it weren't for him, I don't think there would be anything left." Iruka said watching her.

"I have always liked Naruto. When he was traveling with Master Jiraiya, he would go on about how Jiraiya was training him and that he would be the best ninja that ever lived. His belief in himself gave me the strength to continue in my life." Anzu said in a distant voice as if she were looking back on a memory.

"What was it like, living in an okiya?" Iruka asked.

Anzu gave a hollow laugh. "Not what most people believe it is like. It was stressful, painful, and depressing. I never asked for a life as a geisha, but it was the fate dealt to me in life. I wanted to be like Naruto and fight against my destiny; to change my destiny."

Iruka smiled softly at her thinking of how determined Naruto had always been. "Yes, Naruto has a way of making friends quickly and projecting his determination on those who have lost their way."

"I always enjoyed when Master Jiraiya would visit. He would teach me in other things like common knowledge and ways to defend myself. I was always bright and learning from Jiraiya wasn't hard." Anzu said standing up straight and smiling. "It is very saddening to know he has passed on."

"It is always difficult news to hear, especially when it is one of the legendary Sanin." Iruka told her.

Anzu nodded. "Iruka-san, would you mind accompanying me today? I am sure you have not eaten breakfast yet."

"Of course, but I'll have to leave you in the early afternoon, I'm needed in the rebuilding of the village." Iruka said before holding out his arm to her.

Anzu smiled and placed her petite hand on his arm. "Thank you, Iruka-san."

Iruka escorted Anzu to a tea house in town. They sat near the entrance and a waitress came over almost immediately to take their order. They both had tea and rice, but Iruka ordered shellfish whereas Anzu ordered sashimi. They talked some more and Iruka learned the reason Anzu had been pushed into the life of a geisha.

Her mother had passed away when she was ten and her father hadn't known what to do with her. Anzu had worked in the rice patties with her mother, but she couldn't cook very well and her father had sold her to an okiya. Her family had been very poor and needed the money after her mother passed as they had less money coming into their family.

"For a long time I could not forgive my father. I still do not understand how a father could sell his child." Anzu explained while sipping her tea.

"Were you the only child in your household?" Iruka asked curious.

"No, I had a little brother. When I left for the okiya, he was seven years old. I have not seen him since, but if he is still out there somewhere he would be nineteen years old now." Anzu said fondly remembering her little brother.

"What was his name?" Iruka asked.

"Kenzo. I missed him very much when I first arrived at the okiya." Anzu said with sadness in her voice. "I wish to find him someday."

"You said you worked in the rice patties when you lived with your family? Does that mean you lived in the Land of Rice Patties?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, that is where my family lived. Why do you ask?" Anzu looked curiously at Iruka.

"It's just that there was another Sanin living within that land. His name was Orochimaru, I don't know if you ever heard of him."

"Only from some of the stories Jiraiya told me when he visited the okiya. I did not know he lived within my country."

Iruka nodded and looked out into the damaged village. "I'm sorry, Anzu-san, but I am going to have to leave you now. Feel free to wander around the village."

Anzu smiled softly at him and spoke quickly. "Thank you for joining me for breakfast, Iruka-san. Shall I see you this evening?"

Iruka blushed at her formal words. "Yes, of course. Like I said, you're welcome to stay with me as long as you like."

Anzu bowed to him and left the tea house walking away from Iruka. Iruka watched her leave until he could not see her anymore in the sea of villagers that walked the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Iruka was sweating and could feel his muscles straining with every effort he made to lift the rubble out of the streets. He was working with some of the other Academy teachers to reassemble the school. The sun was beginning to sink behind the still intact Hokage Monument. Some of the volunteers who had children to tend to began to leave for the day.

Iruka looked around the area and realized that quite a lot of the damage had been cleaned up. The academy had a skeleton now and Iruka smiled knowing that the school would be even better than before.

Soon, the sun had sunk so low that it was too difficult to work. Everyone decided it was time to go home and get some rest for tomorrow. Iruka took a breath and headed toward his apartment where he hoped Anzu would be waiting. He passed by a few houses where families were just returning, the happy children clinging to their parents. Peace was surrounding the village; there were no outside threats at the moment.

Iruka arrived at home and stepped into his small apartment. He closed the door and turned around pausing when he saw Anzu sitting on the couch.

"Good evening, Iruka." Anzu greeted a warm smile gracing her soft face.

Iruka had heard her, but couldn't respond. She was not wearing her kimonos anymore. She was now dressed in long black pants and a light green t-shirt that clung to her body. The tight clothing showed off her curves beautifully and Iruka couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Iruka?" She asked watching him watch her.

"Ahh…uh…sorry," Iruka stumbled. "Hello, Anzu."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"You're not wearing your kimonos." Iruka said looking over her body.

Anzu blushed lightly feeling his eyes on her. "Oh, right. I bought new clothes today. I haven't worn pants in years." She chuckled.

"How…where did you…?" Iruka questioned still looking at her.

"Ummm…." Anzu averted her eyes. "I stole some money from the okiya before I left."

Iruka stared at her, surprised by her confession. Anzu refused to look at him not wanting to see his reaction.

"You stole money?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Anzu whispered.

"Will, they come looking for you?" Iruka asked thinking about the owners of the okiya.

"They might, but I do not believe they will know where to look." Anzu explained standing up straight.

"How much money did you take?" Iruka asked curious.

"As much as I was able to carry." She told him.

Iruka stayed quiet trying to show her that the answer she had given him was not enough. When she refused to speak, he crossed his arms.

Anzu sighed realizing she wasn't going to be able to get around his question. "Fifty six thousand five hundred yen."

Iruka's eyes widened and his body relaxed in surprise. He shook his head and approached the woman standing in front of him. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I wasn't going to leave empty handed." She said a fire coming back into her eyes.

"But, why so much?" Iruka asked his voice expressing his need to understand.

"That was the price my father requested of the okiya when we sold me." Anzu said her brows shifting downward expressing her anger. She shifted her body out of Iruka's grasp and walked away from him.

Iruka relaxed his arms and watched her walk away from him. His chest felt tight as he looked at the struggling woman.

"I-I understand now." Iruka told her.

She turned around to look at him and smiled softly seeing that he truly did understand.

"Thank you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Have you eaten?" Iruka asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I ate not that long ago." She nodded.

"All right. Well, I'm just going to make myself something to eat." Iruka said walking to his kitchen.

Iruka opened the cabinets looking for anything to make. He found a few things he could throw together. After he got everything cooking, Iruka looked up and saw Anzu watching him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head and looked away, but Iruka saw the blush on her cheeks. After a few moments, Anzu spoke again. "Listen, Iruka-san, I want to help with the rebuilding of the village, but I think I'll just get in the way."

Iruka wasn't sure what to say. He looked down at the counter to organize his thoughts before he answered.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea for you to help. If you speak with Shizune-san, she might be able to direct you in something you could help with." Iruka smiled feeling satisfied with his answer.

Anzu smiled thinking it over and then nodded fervently.

"Thank you, Iruka-san. I shall speak to Shizune-san tomorrow." She told him and bowed slightly before leaving the room.

-X-

Iruka awoke the next morning feeling well rested. He was surprised because the couch was just as uncomfortable as it was the first time he slept on it. He stretched feeling a few joints pop and he groaned at the release of the tension.

Getting up from the couch, Iruka walked lightly toward the bathroom. The door was slightly open. He pushed it open all the way to step into the room. A scream greeted his just awoken ears. His head shot up.

"Iruka-san!" Anzu yelled in surprise covering herself quickly with a towel.

"I'm so sorry!" Iruka apologized shielding his eyes as he backed out of the bathroom. He shut the door before removing his hand from his face.

Iruka took a deep breath and walked away from the door. He felt that his face was hot from an embarrassed blush. He was definitely awake now. He hadn't heard any sounds from the bathroom before he stepped in and deducted that Anzu must have just stepped out of the shower.

He thought about the moment his head snapped up hearing Anzu scream at his entrance. He distinctly remembered seeing her creamy pale skin void of any cover. Iruka's face lit up in a fresh blush. He shook his head trying not to think such promiscuous thoughts about the woman living in his home.

The shinobi was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door creak open. Anzu stepped out, her long black hair wet and hanging down her back. When her eyes met Iruka's, a blush painted her face and she averted her eyes.

"You may use the bathroom now, Iruka-san." She said quietly.

Iruka nodded and walked past her toward the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned his back against it before letting out a long breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I have changed the rating on this story to "Mature" due to my decision to take this story in a different direction.

**Warning**: This chapter contains a lemon.

Chapter 5

It had been an entire day since Iruka had walked in on Anzu as she stepped out of the shower. She hadn't spoken to him much since the incident and Iruka was beating himself up about it.

He had been helping rebuild the village all day and was just heading back to his apartment. He hoped Anzu was there so he could explain what had happened yesterday morning and apologize again. The sun had set and the stars and moon were becoming brighter in the midnight blue sky. Iruka looked up and stopped walking for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm his restless body and then continued walking home.

Iruka opened the door to his apartment and noticed that all the lights were off. He flipped on the living room light and saw that nothing had changed since he left that morning. He felt his heart begin to beat faster. As quickly and quietly as he could, he began moving through all the rooms in search of Anzu. He checked the bedroom and found the bed was still made. He moved to the kitchen where all the dishes had been cleaned and put away.

Iruka was beginning to panic now. He wasn't sure what he would do if something had happened to Anzu. He walked down the hallway and saw the bathroom door was closed. Light was spilling out from the cracks at the edges of the door. Iruka breathed easier now knowing she was here.

He didn't want to make the same mistake as last time. Iruka knocked and heard Anzu's flowing voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" she called.

"It's me," Iruka said. "I just wanted to let you know I'm home now."

"All right," she said. "Thank you, Iruka-san." There was a pause and when she spoke again it was in a very lighthearted teasing voice. "And Iruka-san, thank you for knocking."

Iruka made a sound that was a mix between embarrassment and annoyance. He sat down against the wall next to the bathroom door. There was a sound on the other side of the door that sounded like the movement of water.

"How was your day?" Iruka asked.

"It was fine," Anzu said. "I helped keep watch over some of the village children while their parents continued to rebuild."

There was the sound of water from beyond the door again. Iruka realized that the sound meant she was in the bathtub. He felt his cheeks heat up and heat moving lower in his body to other places. His eyes closed as he thought about Anzu in the tub, her creamy skin wet and her cheeks rosy from the heat of the water.

"Iruka-san, is everything all right?" Anzu called.

Iruka's eyes snapped open and he felt heat between his legs. His breathing had become heavy.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm fine."

He heard Anzu giggle softly and adjust herself in the water.

"Iruka," she said softly. "Will you come in here for a moment?"

Iruka was surprised by her informality and boldness. He stood up anyway and tried to adjust his pants so it wouldn't be so obvious. He gave up when he saw there was nothing he could do to hide his growing erection. He opened the door and saw her lying in the tub, her cheeks rosy from the heat. Her breasts were covered by a thin layer of dissolving bubbles. Iruka swallowed hard and felt that he couldn't keep control of his carnal desires much longer. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling the length of her body.

Anzu cleared her throat. Iruka got a hold of himself and looked at her face. She had a smile on her lips. She raised one hand and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger. Iruka didn't hesitate to follow and approached the tub and kneeled down. They were face to face now and both of them were having a hard time keeping their breathing steady.

"I know you have feelings for me, Iruka-san," Anzu spoke clearly. "And I know you like me for more than my body, but for who I am."

Iruka opened his mouth to speak, but she placed a finger to his lips.

"I wanted to let you know that I like you, too, very much," she whispered the last words.

Iruka moved in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He felt her smile into the kiss and took it as an incentive to take it farther. He ran his tongue across her lips and she parted them allowing him to explore her mouth. Iruka slipped his arm behind her neck to pull her closer. Anzu gripped his shoulder for support.

He pulled away from her to breathe and had a clear view of her round breasts. He looked into her eyes and saw something there he had never seen before.

"Iruka," she whispered. "I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked calmly.

"Yes," she said plainly.

Iruka dipped his arm into the water and hooked it under her legs. As if she weighed nothing, he picked her up out of the water and carried her out of the bathroom. He walked down the hallway to the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He grabbed a towel out of the closet and began to dry her off. Every part that he dried off he then kissed.

Once she was completely dried off, Iruka sat back and looked over her body. She was curved in all the right places, her breasts were perfectly round. Her creamy skin glowed as the moon light touched her skin through the window.

"You are so beautiful," Iruka told her.

"I know you really mean that in the sincerest way possible," she said grinning.

Iruka leaned down and kissed her softly again. She moved her lips against his and tugged on his shirt. He sat up and removed the piece of clothing. Anzu's hands lightly ran up and down his chest. Iruka felt chills everywhere she touched him.

"Iruka," Anzu whispered. "You are the first man who has truly been kind to me without having another agenda."

"I care for you," Iruka answered her. "You are a good person and you deserve be loved just as much as the rest of us."

"Thank you," she said and pulled herself up to kiss him.

Iruka let his hands wander over her body. He became more excited when she would twitch as he touched certain spots. Anzu lay back and let him enjoy touching her and as far as Iruka could tell, she was enjoying it as well. She let out a breathy noise as his hands grazed over her breast. He looked up at her face. Anzu's eyes were closed, her face conveying the pleasure she felt.

Iruka continued to watch her face as he rubbed his hands and fingers over her breasts. He flicked a finger over one of her nipples. Her back arched as she moaned and squeezed her legs together. Iruka liked that reaction. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly.

A moan escaped her lips. Iruka continued to simultaneously kiss her neck and play with her breasts. He jumped when he felt her hands gliding up and down his back. He let out a long breath as her hands relaxed his body. Her hands slid lower down his back reaching the top of his pants. She moved her hands along the seam until they rested at the front. Her fingers delicately unbuttoned his pants.

Iruka fixed his eyes on her. Anzu slipped her hand into his pants and rubbed against his erection. Iruka's eyes closed and he bit his lip. He jerked against her hand.

"Anzu," Iruka whispered.

She began to stroke his length. Iruka moaned loudly. He gripped the sheets and leaned closer to Anzu. His breathing had become very heavy.

"Anzu," he said in a stronger voice. He grasped her wrist and she looked up at him. "If you want this to go any farther, you need to stop doing that."

She blushed, "I am sorry."

"Don't be," Iruka told her. "It's just…it's been a while and it felt very good."

Iruka stood up and took his pants off along with his boxers. He stood completely naked in front of her. He blushed feeling a bit embarrassed as she stared at his manhood. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Anzu said averting her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Iruka asked fearing the worst.

"N-no," she stuttered. "I mean-you're a bit larger than men I've had relations with before."

Iruka's eyes widened ever so slightly. He looked down at himself. No woman he had been with had ever told him that.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"It's perfectly fine," she told him as she reached for him.

He sat next to her on the bed. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his leg. He smiled at her and began rubbing his hand across one of her breasts. She let out a soft moan and squeezed her legs together again. Iruka noticed this and began moving his other hand down her stomach to the joining of her legs. He stroked a finger over her folds. She was very wet and squirmed under his touch. He dipped a finger in eliciting a loud moan from his lover.

Iruka continued his ministrations. He jumped when he felt her hand begin stroking his penis again. He could tell she was ready to be joined with him. He removed his hand from between her legs. She looked up at him as he moved over her on the bed.

"You're sure about this?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," Anzu answered placing hand on his cheek.

Iruka adjusted himself between her legs and pushed himself into her slowly. She made a small moan as he entered her. He waited a moment for her to adjust to him. Anzu placed her hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss his lips. Iruka took this action as a sign to begin.

He pulled out and pushed back into her gently. He continued this for some time until Anzu began to push against him every time he moved. Iruka picked up the pace and felt that he was approaching the edge quicker then he wanted to. Anzu gave a loud moan as Iruka thrust hard into her. Enjoying the reaction, Iruka thrust into her hard again. Anzu's breathing had picked up and she was making sounds of pleasure at every movement.

Iruka couldn't hold out any longer. He thrust hard into her and spilled his seed. He gripped Anzu close to his chest as he came. Anzu kissed his shoulder softly.

Iruka pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He pulled her close to his side. She nuzzled him and Iruka kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," she said in a muffled tone.

"I should be the one thanking you," Iruka said.

"You misunderstand," She said looking up at him. "No man has ever taken my pleasure into account during a sexual relation."

"It's the only way I would have done this," Iruka said before leaning down to kiss her. Then a thought struck him, "I didn't just get you pregnant did I?"

"No," Anzu said. "I took precautions."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, but Anzu just smiled.

"Okay," Iruka said finally. "I guess that's a good thing."

"Of course it is," Anzu said slowly.

Iruka could tell she was close to falling asleep. He moved himself up a bit and pulled down the blankets on the bed.

"Get under here. It will be much more comfortable," Iruka told her.

Anzu agreed and moved under the covers. Iruka wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Within minutes both of them had fallen asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
